


Absence of Infinity

by woodland_eyes



Category: TAZ Balance - Fandom
Genre: Whump, john is newly human and is hating it, stolen century onward spoilers, uh oh! spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodland_eyes/pseuds/woodland_eyes
Summary: Newly "human" John finds himself at the feet of a dear friend. Short oneshot.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Absence of Infinity

Absence of Infinity

He remembered how Merle embraced him, the dull pain of hands gripping the sleeves of his suit a little too tight, and how he felt the Hunger being ripped from his body like lightning, all crackling and silent screams. He felt Merle. And he felt infinite. And now, he feels none of that. That was the first thing he noticed, the emptiness, the sharp heat of… nervousness? No.   
Fear. The word latched onto his tongue as he heaved, only now noticing his bare hands scrabbling at stone beneath him, the air cold and stinging his throat as he coughed.   
A hand reached out and touched his shoulder and he recoiled, only managing to gasp out a weak sounding “No,” and the touch quickly retreated. His shoulder felt cold.  
“Hey… John? Take a breath for me buddy.”  
The voice wasn’t exactly angry, or disappointed, it sounded tired more than anything.  
Tired. And scared.  
And he did, or at least he tried. It felt foriegn, and wrong. He couldn’t remember the last time he needed to breathe. He would sigh for dramatic purposes, sure, but he never actually needed it to live. He hated it.  
Get a grip on yourself, you’re on the floor crying like a child. Get up.  
He pushed at the floor with his hands, trying to lift himself to his knees.   
Get up.  
His fingers felt like ice, his wrists like brittle steel. They gave out beneath him and he landed hard on his elbow. Pain shot up his shoulder and he gritted his teeth.  
GET UP.  
He kept his eyes shut, reaching his other arm out. He wasn’t sure what he was reaching for. The muscles in his arm stuttered as they moved, shaking like a broken automaton.   
GET. UP.  
When he felt the touch again, it was hesitant. Calloused hands wrapped around his forearm and when John gripped back, the person helped pull him to his feet. He threw his feet one in front of the other, trying desperately to ground himself. Each breath felt like a shard of ice dragging itself down his throat, through his lungs and severing the ties to his diaphragm. Had his eyes been open, he would have noticed his vision going dim. But he didn’t, so when he crumpled to the floor fully unconscious, it took him by surprise.


End file.
